Meeting One Direction
by DustandFlames
Summary: Lena is a normal girl. She's 17. On her birthday she visits a One Direction concert with her best friend, Susan. Harry notices her right away. Where will the first meeting lead Lena, Harry and all the other members of One Direction? Find out!


**Hello there ;)**

**this is my first One Direction story. I don't actually know when I started to like them.. I saw "What makes you beautiful" on Tv... and I did not like it. Well, honestly, I didn't want to like it. Because I thought they were just some other boy band. Oh man.. I was wrong. They are funny, they are talented and... well, let's just say it: They look amazing! They are kind of like .. my new addiction or something. I spent hours just watching interviews with them *_* That's one of the reasons my other story "Delirium".. is kind of on hiatus now. Because my TVD addiction obviously was replaced. Sorry. **

**But, here is my new story. And I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how many people will read this, but I'll be grateful for every single one. So don't be shy and comment ;). **

**I do not own One Direction or their songs. I would love to ... but I don't. Sad, I know :(**

* * *

I can't believe it! I can't believe I'm actually going to meet One Direction! Next week, when I'm turning seventeen, I'll go to their concert and finally see them live. Best. Birthday present. Ever. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank my friend, Susan, enough for that.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

6 am in the morning. Monday. Raining outside. Absolutely great. I don't even want to start this day. I already want it to be over. I don't want to have breakfast, so I just leave the house and take the bus. Yep, the bus. I don't have enough money for a stupid car. Now I have my stupid license and nothing's changed. As I arrive at the school, Susan is already waiting for me. Her black curly hair is totally wet. She's not holding an umbrella. Because, I quote, that's so "out" and "overrated". And of course Susan doesn't want to feel out or overrated. But she smiles. And she's not even freezing. There are big fat rain drops on her glasses but her blue eyes are shining through them. What on earth makes her look so happy? I walk to her and give her a hug.

"Do I want to know why you're smiling like a freak?" She just giggles. And I'm kind of starting to feel.. worried. Did I miss something? Is she seeing someone? Am I wearing anything funny? Is she high? No, she isn't that kind of girl. But… I just have to know. Just to be sure.

"You didn't smoke anything, did you?" Her grin disappears for just a second. Then it gets even brighter.

"No, stupid." She punches my arm slightly and giggles again. "And… I'll tell you later. But I promise, it's really good". I shrug. I don't want her to think that I'm completely nervous and I want to know right NOW what's making her so happy. I want to be happy, too. But today just seems like crap. And, obviously, she notices.

"Come on, don't pout. The waiting will be worth it" Then she pulls me into a hug again and we enter the school building. Somehow, the day passes. And somehow, I totally fail my maths test. But then, finally, the bells ring… and freedom! Yes! Now if I just go home, shut myself in my room, this day will be done. Susan appears behind me.

"So… ready to find out?" Oh my god… I've completely forgotten about her. And, honestly, I don't think anything can make me happy today. But I let her try anyway. It's not her fault I'm in a mood. It's not anyones fault.

"Sure. Just tell me."

"Ok" She jumps a bit and claps her hands. Wtf? Why is she so damn excited?

"Please… just get to the point. I just really want to go home and lay in my bed…"

"Oh, trust me.. after what I tell you know, you'll definitely want to lay down. You'll want to lay down and just dream!" I don't understand a word she's saying but I let her continue.

"So… next month is your birthday. And you didn't want a sweet sixteen party last year.. so I thought you need to get something… special this year. And I found the perfect gift, Lena. And if I say perfect, I mean perfect" Now I'm just curious.

And then… she pulls something out of her jacket. Two cards. She passes me one. And I read:

One Direction Concert

Everything gets blurry… This is not true, is it? A one direction concert near our town.. on my birthday.. and I'm holding a ticket in my hands. She's got to be kidding me. Right?

"Susan… What?…" I can't even form a sentence. And she smiles again, obviously proud of herself. And she has every right to be proud. She made me speechless.

"Well, what do you think it is, Lena?"

"Uh… it's .. a ticket.. for…"

"ONE DIRECTION! YESS!" I still don't know what to say. What is there to say? How could I ever thank her for that?

"Oh my god… You got me a ticket for a One direction concert? " I can feel tears burning in my eyes. I'm so overwhelmed. _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…_Come on.. this is just too good to be true.

"No… I got us two tickets for a One direction concert!"

And then, we're just screaming together out of happieness.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

6 pm. Saturday. Still pretty hot outside. I'm done showering and drying my hair. I decide to leave it the natural way. I'm just putting some conditioner in there. That way, it will shine like caramell in the evening sun. I'm using deep black mascara and decide to go for a natural make up as well. _Don't need make up to cover up…_One of the many reasons I love One Direction.. their songs make me feel so… alive. They make me feel comfortable and beautiful. I put on a dark blue top, with big white dots on it.I go for light blue jeans shorts. And I take a black leather jacket, because I think it will get colder later. I finish the outfit with simple white sneakers and a silver bracelett and a watch.

I'm ready to go.

I'm meeting Susan at her house. She's going to drive us with her car. She looks stunning. She's wearing a pink top and dark blue tight jeans. She looks very elegant with her silver high heels she bought a few months ago. That way,she's taller than me. When I'm around her I always feel kind of ugly. But of course I never tell her that. She's just a natural beauty.

"Hey… Are you ready?" Of course I'm ready!

"Yes. I can't wait!". We hug eachother, sit into the car and just laugh the entire time.

"You look good, by the way" We're almost there now, and I try to calm down a bit, knowing that I look still alright.

"Thanks" I turn my head to face her. "You look amazing, but I guess you know that." She thanks me and drive another ten minutes.

And then, suddenly where there. And there a thousands of girls everywhere. Screaming. I've never been one of those hysteric fans. I mean yes, I'm unbelievably happy to be here.. but I don't get all the screaming in the concert hall. That way, we won't hear the beautiful voices clearly. And that's just a shame, cause their just so amazing. And yes, I like the wort amazing to describe One Direction. Not just because it's true but also because.. well… Zayn is _amazayn_. But I can't help it. For me, Harry is the cutest. I don't know why. I've never been into boys like him. All cheeky. But… somehow it just happened. We're in the third row and I'm so, so, so glad I'm here tonight. I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday. Well… VIP tickets would have been perfect… but I know I'll never get those.

Susan is smiling at me. I think she's just trying to say something but then… It starts.

The five boys are running on the stage. The screaming gets even louder. God, girls.. calm down. My ears hurt. And I can see all the boys perfectly clear. Zayn in a casual white shirt. Niall in a blue hoodie. Liam in a dark brown v-neck shirt. Louis, of course, in a striped shirt. And Harry, as usual, in a classic beautiful blazer. They're all smiling. And I like that about them too. That they're actually enjoying what they're doing. That they're not just singing because of the money. They start with their number one hit single What makes you beautfiul

…

_So girl, come on, you got it wrong_

_To proof I'm right, I put it in a sooong _

_I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eeeyes. _

…

And for just a second I think Harry is looking at me. I'm getting hot. And I turn away.

They continue with One thing. The crowd cheers, and so do I, of course. They're just great.

…

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing _

…

And then Harry is walking near me. He touches a few hands in the first row. But before he turns around again he flashes me a beautiful smile. And I'm sure I'm blushing.

They play all their songs incredibly good. And all too soon, it's over. They're waving their goodbyes and Susan tells me she needs to go to the toilet before we leave.

I leave the concert building and take a deep breath. The air is cold but if feels good in my lungs. So fresh. I wait five minutes and then hear my phone buzz.

**Hey Lena**

**There's a looooong queue in the ladys room. It might take a while **

**See ya xoxo **

I decide to walk around a bit then. After a few blocks I can hear steps behind me. I freeze. This is like a nightmare. I turn around and there's a man. It's dark now but I can see a beer bottle in his hand. Great, he's drunk.

"Hey… sweetie.. feelin kinda lonely… come here"

I don't answer him. I just try to run.

But he grabs me by my shoulders and licks my ear. I already feel dirty. This can't be happening.

"Please.. just let me go..I can give you some money…" I would do ANYTHING to escape

this situation.

"Don't want money… want fun…" He grabs my thigh and pulls me closer to him. I'm screaming now. I can't think of anything else to do. Hot tears are running down my face.

And then suddenly, there are no longer hands on me. I'm still crying but I look around. The man is lying on the ground. And then.. there is somebody else standing there. A boy.

"Hey… are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He moves closer. And I see his blue-green eyes. His curly brown hair. Harry. This is Harry Styles.

"Umm.. n-no… I'm just.. under shock or something I guess…" He looks me with an intense gaze.

"You're Harry Styles" Great.. now he is going to think I'm just an annoying fan. But no.. there is a smile on his face now.

"Yep, that would be me. I saw you at the concert. Did you like it?"

"Yes, of course. You guys were awesome" He chuckles. And that sound may be the cutest thing I've ever heared.

"Are you sure you're okay? He did not hurt you? I could take you to the hospital … or…" He trails off for a few seconds, but I don't know what to do or to say. "Or you could come to our hotel. It's getting pretty cold outside and you're just wearing shorts…" I can feel him scan my body for a few moments. Long enough to make me blush. He laughs again. God… so cute..

"Don't worry.. I like it. But seriously. You could come to our hotel and we could hang out for a while. What do you think?" What am I thinking? Harry Styles just asked me to hang out with him. He just saved my ass.

"Are you sure.. I mean.. If you're busy .. or if I'm interrupting anything… "

"No, actually the boys and I don't have any more plans for tonight. I'm sure they are going to like you. You seem very nice. You just met me and you didn't try to kiss me,to hug me or to get an autograph from me.. Hell, you didn't even try to get a picture with me. You seem different. In a good way." He winks at me. And … I'm blushing all over again.

"Well… we met under… special circumstances. But.. If I really don't annoy you or anything.. I'd love to spend some time with you. But.. WAIT! My friend is waiting for me somewhere in the building…"

"She could come too. No problem. Just tell me her name and what she looks like and I'll order a security guard to find her and bring her to the hotel. No big deal." I'm smiling now too. He seems so carefree. So nice. Fun to be around.

"Okay. Thank you." I tell him that her name is Susan and I describe him her outfit as we walk to his car.

"She seems to be very pretty" I smile at him

"Yeah. She really is. I'm glad to have her as my best friend. Without her, I wouldn't even be her tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you are here tonight. And… she may be pretty.. but I think you're gorgeous."

Did I just hear him right?

"Thanks… I guess…" I laugh nervously. I'm so damn nervous. Damn! I'm walking next to Harry Styles, a member of One Direction, my favourite band. And he just called me gorgeous! And I can't answer anything better than.. Thanks?.

And he saved me tonight. He saved me. And there's just one song playing inside my head…

…

_III _

_I wanna save you _

_Save you're heart tonight_

…

* * *

**So...**

**that would be the first chapter. I know there are a lot of Directioners out there...**

**FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND REVIEW! :D **


End file.
